


I'll Be Home For Christmas

by wanderlustlover



Category: Glee
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-06 09:12:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/417192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderlustlover/pseuds/wanderlustlover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>....if only in my dreams.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Be Home For Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Fandom Stockings 2010
> 
> Title: I'll Be Home For Christmas  
> Fandom: Glee  
> Rating: PG  
> Recipient: tinylegacies

Quinn Fabray really doesn't want to be having Christmas this year. Especially if you compare the fact her parents being loaded had meant every Christmas before this one was more perfect than anything anyone ever saw in a catalog.   
  
She's not the picture perfect little angel anymore.   
  
She was expelled from that world.   
  
  
  
But Rachel, being Rachel, showboated Kurt and Mercedes into agreeing, who convinced Tina and Artie, who's grumbling even got Britney and Santana and Puck to vaguely admit, Glee should be having a Christmas party.   
  
And who was Quinn to say no?   
  
She'd done such a great job of it so far.   
  
  
  
So maybe it's something of a surprise when the day happens.   
  
When Tina's wearing little red felt antlers on a head band, that never stay up, and Puck gives her a present wrapped a set of hair products she'd be dead before using. When Kurt's relating the historical best kisses under mistletoe because Artie had to kiss Mercedes and they both looked horrified the whole time. When Finn came in Mr. Shue's tow and won't even look toward her section of the room, no matter how many people are near her.   
  
Awkward and weird, until Mr. Shue starts singing Christmas songs. Then even Santana and Britney start looking like this might not be a living hell.   
  
But Quinn can't. She just can't.   
  
And just when she starts thinking it can't get any worse, any less like it was, for all the shallowness and superficiality of her family's holiday celebrations, Rachel sits down next to her, putting an arm around her shoulders and starts singing I'll Be Home For Christmas while staring into her face.   
  
All she can think is she doesn't know what home is anymore.   
  
But she has these things -- snow and mistletoe and presents.   
  
  
  
People who actually know what she's done and still want her there.   
  
  
  
  
But she finds herself singing the last lines "I'll be home for Christmas, If Only in my dreams" with Rachel, starting to piece together glimmers finally of what she does want of that. Dreams and Christmas and Family.   
  
She doesn't have to know yet.   
  
She just has to hold on to whats holding on to her.


End file.
